Fragile
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: Their love was precious, fragile. But how could it survive when he had let it go?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Senshi or that hunka hunka burnin' love called Mamoru…-dreamy sigh-

AN: Recently I have been expanding my Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin selection to include other anime. This is not my first Sailor Moon fic but the first one that I have ever posted. I hope that you enjoy it, and as always, please review.

AN 2: Years later I've revised the ending of this story. I felt that it was too tripe, too cliché' and I like this version much better.

Fragile

A One Shot

Mamoru took a sip of his coffee, the hot liquid soothing him away from his troubles. He ran a hand through his ebony hair, storm blue eyes clouded as he went over the various emotions that were running within. He hadn't been visiting the arcade, she was there too often. Though he hated the atmosphere, he now had his daily coffee at a karaoke bar. He was about to get up and leave his dark corner when he heard a familiar voice from the stage.

"I've been walking around all day, thinking  
I think I have a problem, I think I think too much  
I've been thought to hold back my tears and avoid them  
but you've made pain into something I could touch"

He had already made up his mind to ignore her completely. After all, if he really did love her he would be able to stand being without her, it was for her own good. His dreams had often spoken to him, first of finding his moon princess, then of his life as a prince. Now they were warning him. They were warning him against the dangers of loving her, but her voice was calling to him and he succumbed.

"I've been walking around all day, laughing  
Think I'd be better off without you here  
And I bet you're sweet and hard to get over  
So I'll cry and people will stop and stare  
now that's ok, let them stop and stare..."

He kept himself in the shadows; her eyes were closed so he knew that she did not realize he was there. His heart was aching with the heartbreak that was evident in her voice and part of him just wanted to run and comfort her.

"'Cause I am fragile  
I am hopeless  
I'm not perfect  
but I am free..."

As she sang the English words her soft Japanese accent caused her lips to dry and made her have to lick her lips. His eyes were mesmerized by the sakura colored mouth and he temporarily forgot that he would never be able to kiss her again. He stepped out of the shadows and immediately her eyes were drawn to him. The two sets of blue eyes met and there was a spark of unspoken love between that was disrupted by Mamoru storming out of the establishment.

"I've been walking around all day, waiting  
and waiting is all I seem to do  
´cause I never get it unless I'm fed it  
but this time I'll just have to  
yeah this time I'll just have to..."

Usagi finished her song and stood on that stage for the longest while. The moment she had seen him she had tried to tell him how she felt with her song. But he had walked away. She still loved him, she knew. But clearly the feelings were no longer mutual. So, sadly, she let the red string of destiny between them break. Deep down she knew it was the wrong choice, but she was done. It was all too much.

"Say you're not around... am I finished?  
If you're not around that's too bad  
Hope you're safe and sound, not alone now  
´cause you know I believe in you..."

The next day Mamoru found himself at the arcade again. She was there but she looked different. Her odangos were down and her eyes were dim. She saw him but there was no recognition in her eyes. With a calm nod towards Motoki, who said goodbye to the girl with some concern, she walked out.

As he left the counter he could hear commotion outside. Sailor Moon and the Senshi were fighting a youma, but it wasn't that which bothered him. It was that he hadn't felt her transform. He couldn't sense her fear. There she was, right in front of him and he couldn't reach her the way he had always been able to.

It was then he realized that he had let go of the most fragile, important thing in his life.

AN: O_o; before you yell at me please know that whenever I start writing in a new Anime the first story is always sad. It's just a tradition that I do and I felt I must keep it up. Tell me what you thought.


End file.
